Wait I'm not dead!
by Marshall Lee fan XD
Summary: Death the Kid wakes up one day only to find that he walks into his own funeral! Everybody thinks Kid's dead, but the only one who can see him is Maka and Stein will they help Kid to be restored or will a bigger picture unfold? Lord Death will not take the death of his son well and in the process tries to kill himself. Will the god recover?
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IS UP THIS IS MY NEW STORY ABOUT DEATH THE KID SO READ IT AND ENJOY. I GOT MY WEAPON PARTNER WITH ME TO READ. THIS CONTAINS A FEW MILD** **SUGGESTIVE THEMES SO FOR ALL YOU NON-PERVERTS DON'T READ IT. DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

were the hell am I? Death the Kid thought to himself. Kid had woken up in a heap of smelly trash. He looked around to see the towns people wearing black. Did somebody die? Kid thought. He walked over to the funeral services. He saw Justin in through the window, "Today we are here to celebrate the life of Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. Please put your head down for a moment of silence." What the hell is going on?! Of course I'm alive I'm right here! And why is my casket not symmetrical?! Kid saw his father walk up to the stand. "Kid I know were ever you are you're in a better place. The shimigami removed his mask to reveal a black-haired man with three strips wrapped around his entire face. Tears flowed from his eyes. I'm sorry for not being there to protect you when you needed help."

"Father but I'm right here! Can't you see me!" Kid went up to bang on the window, but his hand slipped right through. He was shocked to see his hand had passed through so easily. He watch as his own two partners, Patti and Liz got up. "Kid we should thank you for everything that you've done for us we would have been two different people with out you coming in." Kid watched in amazement that Patti was crying all over the place and usually he never saw her cry mostly Liz.

I can't watch anymore! He saw everything everybody with sadden expressions he couldn't take it. He walked all over the place thinking what had happened. He saw Maka with Soul in the distance. Soul was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie and Maka was wearing a black satin dress. Kid decided to sit by the two since no one could see them. Kid focused in on Maka's pigtails. "They're not even close to being symmetrical!" Kid spouted. Maka looked up shocked she looked all over the place. "Kid is that you?"

Soul had a confused expression, " Maka what the hell are you talking about? Kid's dead remember?"

Kid looked at the green-eyed girl her pupils were showing meaning that she was using her soul perception. "Maka you can see me?"

"Kid your not dead! Yeah I can hear you what happened?"

"Maka are you crazy?! Kid's dead!" Soul shouted at his meister.

*MAKA CHOP*

"He's right here, Soul. I can see him by using my soul perception."

Soul pointed to Maka and made the crazy sign by using his fingers, Kid laughed.

"Kid what is Soul doing?" Maka asked looking quite annoyed.

"He's making the insane person gesture."

*MAKA CHOP*

Soul went down on the ground with blood coming out of his head like a little fountain.

"Kid what happened to you?"

"Maka I honestly don't know! I woke up on the curb with a pile of garbage. The next thing I knew I was at my own funeral!"

Maka put her hand on her chin she started to think. They didn't find Kid's body at the explosion and it seems he doesn't remember anything from the mission to stop those crazy clowns. Maybe just maybe." I think people with powerful soul perception abilities can only see you Kid. Let's go to Professor Stein."

The three walked over to the academy were Stein was. (Soul still thinks Maka has gone crazy, but he's just going along with it because that's what cool guys do. O.O) "Professor Stein I need to talk to you about something!" Maka scared the sleeping man out of his wheeled car. The chair fell on top of the sliver-haired man.

"Kid what are you doing here I thought you were dead." The scared faced man asked.

"So I've heard." I'm really getting pissed off with this 'I thought you were dead" thing, Kid thought.

Stein took a closer look at the young grim reaper. "Oh yes I see..."

"What is it Professor Stein?" Maka asked

"The fact that Maka has gone crazy." Soul popped out of now where.

*MAKA CHOP*

"Stop hitting me!" Soul whined.

Stein ignored the fuss and said," I think Kid here has some kind of curse. His body and soul are trapped in some other kind of box and only his soul and mind are being transferred to this plane."

"So how are we going to restore me into one piece?" Kid asked

"Hello I'm still here! What the hell is going on?!" Soul was getting annoyed.

Stein and Maka explained Kid had a curse and that they needed to find a cure as soon as possible.

" Oh one more thing Maka, Soul make sure no one finds out about this. The less people we keep out of it the more of a chance we have that people won't end up in the same predicament as Kid."

The three teens walked out to the streets of Death City. "Kid you got no where to go right? Why don't you come over to my place?"

Kid smiled and looked at Maka her breasts were perfectly symmetrical, "Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll go back to Gallow's Mansion to check on Liz and Patti."

Kid walked to the mansion, Kid just simply walked through the door. In the living room he saw Liz and Patti hugging each other. Tears ran through Liz's face, "Kid I never got a chance to thank you! Just promise me wherever you are just take my thanks."

"It's okay big sis. I'm sure Kid is surrounded by the most symmetrical place he has ever been to." Patti gave her older sister a smile.

Patti, Liz , Maka, Soul and finally Black*star and Tsubaki I'm sorry, but I have to go. Maka thank you for you offer to help, but you can't. Kid walked out to the desert. Kid looked at the grinning moon and started thinking were do I start looking.

/

Finally I have the reaper's son body soon I'll hold it up for random. Finally brew will be mine! Arachne thought.

"Lady, Arachne I have the following news on the study of the young reaper's body."

"Good job Mosquito." The black haired spider lady said.

**OH MY GOSH NO ARACHNE! LOOK FOR MORE UPDATES TO SEE WHAT'S GONING ON! XD XD THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. True Evil

**THANKS FOR READING SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE I'M WORKING ON THREE FANFICTIONS AT THE SAME TIME SO PLEASE ENJOY! WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE** **BLAIR LIKE MOMENTS DON'T READ IT BUT IT IS SMALL THOUGH O.O DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

Kid had left Death City a few days ago. What use is living there when everybody thinks your dead also barely no one can see you? How long was it since my funeral? Kid looked at the young children playing in the sand. He had ended up in some park. He was sitting in a swing when a little girl came up and sat on it. The girl went right through him. I'm getting tired of this. Kid thought. He remembered the saddened expression on his friends faces so this what they meant I'd watch over them.

"Kid!" Kid jumped out of his socks! He turned to see it was Maka.

"That's it Maka your not crazy your insane!" It was Soul.

*MAKA CHOP*

"Maka what are you doing here?! I left Death City for a reason!"

"I promised you that I'd help you find who ever did this to you! Okay! Oh and Soul how many times do I have to explain that Kid is right here?!"

/

So everything is going accordingly as soon as we figure out a way to drain out the power of the reaper's body soon we will have a weapon stronger than brew. If it fails then we can hold the body for ransom. Lord Death only wants his son's body if we black mail him into giving us the brew then our plan we commence. Arachne laughed she finally got what she wanted! That is if the boy doesn't take his body back.

"Lady Arachne!" A short old man with a top hat and a pointy hat walked in.

"Yes Mosquito what is it? Is the research doing finely?"

The black-haired spider woman looked at the short man. "My lady, it seems the plan to drain the reaper body of its power has failed. Our staff says that the reason is because body and soul aren't contained with each other."

"Well it has always been said, A sound soul lies within a sound mind and sound body. We have the body, but we don't have the soul and mind. Mosquito send some of our finest to find the young reaper's soul."

"As you wish my, Lady."

Mosquito had been working with the spider witch for the past 800 years he had always been loyal from the star now soon we are going to control the world with madness and finally I am going to be by my lady's side!

Mosquito saw a brown-haired man with sharp teeth drinking. "Why hello there bug."

"Heh heh Giriko so you've finally want me to take a stab at you!" Mosquito's nose turned in to a large spinning cone.

"Come on bring it on old man! My chain leg will take care of ya!" Chains appeared on Giriko's leg the two odd weapon clashed.

"Damn! You old bitch! Dulled out my chains! Giriko went out and went to take another crack at Mosquito then... BLAM! Giriko looked to see that his face had landed in the breasts of Arachne! "Ahhh shit!" And Giriko's nose started bleeding.

"My, my Giriko have you ever seen a woman's breasts. Mosquito you know better than to fight with the like of this idiot."

"Yes, my lady I understand." Mosquito went on ahead and made preparations for dinner.

"Giriko may I have a word with you?"

Giriko was actually shocked at what Arachne had said never before had Arachne called for him unless if it where just to clam him down of to make a sarcastic remark.

"Okay what dya want woman?"

"Giriko I have a little favor to ask in involves the tracking of a student from the DWMA I want you to bring them here you can beat them for all I care just make sure you bring them alive. Remember alive. Maybe near death, but alive. Here is a map I have designed that will help you catch your prey."

"Heh I'll take care of them in a jiff Arachne!" Giriko finally had a chance to revenge at the DWMA he didn't like how they functioned. Finally I can beat the living shit out of that pig-tailed girl!

/

Soul was pissed he didn't understand why Maka has been seeing Kid. He tried going into scythe form and he could hear him, but not see him. It surprised him a little though, but Kid was one of Soul's good friend. Kid always had an unnatural response of asking Soul how his injuries are doing. He never really answered though. He looked at Maka it looked like she was one of those people who talk to themselves constantly. Talking to air. He silently laughed at himself. Maka is an amazing person, Soul thought. Hmm? What is that whirring noise? Soul looked over to Maka. "Maka watch out!" Soul turned his arm into a blade and blocked the chain. He looked to see whose face was it and wait ugly piercings and sharp teeth... Giriko?! "Soul come on!"

"Got it Maka!" Soul turned into a red blade scythe. In the background he heard Kid say, " Ugh the nose ring doesn't match up with the left side! Die evil scum!"

Okay classic Kid... A large sweat dropped from the scythe.

"Soul block!"

"On it!"

Maka swung Soul at the chain saw freak. There attacks wouldn't budge!

"Soul what should we do?!"

The two smiled, "LETS GO! SOUL RESONANCE! WITCH HUNTER!"

The blade turned larger and a glowing blue-white light appeared. Maka swung the scythe again and this time it hit Giriko. Dirt picked up and a cloud formed as it started to settle down Maka and Soul saw the Giriko was still standing!

"Do you think a weak attack like that can affect me! You kids are really a bunch of dumbasses!" Giriko felt something break. No way he thought the girl broke my chains!

"Fuck you little girl! When I come back you so going to be minced meat!"

/

Kid looked helplessly as Soul treated Maka's wounds. If he had his body he would've helped he thought. I just laid down like the worthless garbage I am fussing over symmetry. "Maka are you sure you want to go back to the academy?"

"Yes Kid we need to tell your father what's going on I think Acrachaphobia is using your body for something. Ouch Soul that stings!"

Well that could be a possabitly Kid thought and if so what do they want my body for... No not that! "Maka let go now! It's urgent!"

**WOAH IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS GETTING GOOD! I'M ACTUALLY SHOCKED MYSELF EVEN THOUGH I'M THE ONE WRITING IT! HEY BTW STORY IS GOING TO BE KIDxMAKA**.


	3. Lord Death's Greif

Lord Death could not contain the grief that had consumed his soul. He didn't even wear his mask and cloak anymore. All you could see was a white skinned black- haired man in a black suit. He looked into his mirror the three complete Lines of Sanzu. Everything reminded him of Kid. He looked into his mirror and answered an incoming call.

"ARACHNE!"

"Hello Lord Death how is it going? Oh my, my not in you cloak? Can't deal with the death of your only living son?

"Shut up you evil witch I know you were the one who killed my son!" Lord Death's voice turned into his real deep demonic scary state.

"Oh about that we have his body." The spider woman sat on her web grinning.

"Then what did you do to his soul?"

"One of my henchmen ate it of course!" She lied she didn't know were it was.

"YOU STUPID HO!" Lord Death cut the connection and started to throw what ever that was near him. Stupid heifer! Thinking that she could do this what does she want? She want the brew of course, but Eibon took it. What do I do now? Lord Death sat down and began to cry, I'm sorry Kid I have failed you.

/

Arachne had gotten to the shimigami. She laughed silently now one more step and we can get the brew. Seeing the expressions on his face was pure gold! She enjoyed the suffering of the death god so much. "Mosquito how is the retrieval of the young shimigami going?"

"My lady, Giriko had just arrived it seems he took more damage then we have anticipated."

"And whom did this to him?"

"They pig-tailed girl and that depressingly looking weapon of her's."

Hmm well I did ask Giriko to finish her off because I do know that the soul or spirit of Death the Kid is with her. She must be stronger than when I first met her. This will be trouble some indeed.

"Mosquito make preparations for a meeting I want to discuss something with our finest..."

/

Kid sat down he could touch things now, but people and thing that flew at him went right through him. This is getting annoying. He didn't even care about the symmetry anymore. What use is it when no one can hear you or you can't even touch it right.

"Hey Kid! Soul and I checked into a hotel want to come?" Maka smiled at Kid.

He followed her into the room. He looked on the number on the door, 8! A finely perfect room if I should say so myself Kid thought.

"So Kid don't go sleep stalking on us!" Soul yelled at the curtain by the window, Kid was across the room by the door near Maka.

"Um Soul, Kid is standing right next to me..." Maka made a an odd face.

Soul turned around and went to the other side of the room. "Remember what I said okay!" As it turned out Soul was standing in Kid. Kid felt like he was going to puke.

"Soul! Your standing in Kid!"

*MAKA CHOP*

With that blow in knocked Soul out. Kid watched as Maka lifted Soul's lifeless body on to the bed right next to her. When she was done Soul still had his arm hanging out.

"So is he going to be alright?" Kid pointed to the unconscious heap.

"Oh he'll be fine stuff like this always happens when Blair's around."

Kid remembered the cat woman. Why in the world did she show her stuff at the party? He was so shocked that he even asked do this happen often. Other than that her breast were perfectly symmetrical.

"Um Kid would you like to chat?" Kid looked at Maka's face she looked nervous.

They walked outside to the balcony. "So Kid how is it to be a ghost?"

Kid thought of so many reasons, but he only picked one. "The fact I can't touch symmetrical objects anymore or even admire symmetry."

"You never change do you? You its nice me and you talking like this. We never get time to do this don't we?"

Kid looked up to the grinning moon and said," No we don't, but I agree it's nice. Honestly Maka I respect you I honestly do. I admire how you don't even hesitate to make a decision, even though most people would call them wreak less."

"Thanks Kid no one has ever said that to me. So no it's my turn. I admire how you have a motive for justice. You do this to keep the world in order. Well when your not fussing about symmetry."

"Thank you Maka no one has ever said that to me, but my father. I really do miss him." Kid looked down to the ground. Maka couldn't take it Kid looked depressed. She grinned and said, " You know what Kid I bet everything is going to be alright."

/

Lord Death took at least over 50 full bottles of Prozac. The shimigami was trying to overdose, but the pills didn't have much affect on him due to the fact that he was technically a god. He took more and more until he became very dizzy. His breathing became deeper he closed his eyes and whispered, "Kiddo I'm coming for you."

x/x/x/

Spirit Albarn, Lord Death's personal weapon could tell that something was off. He walked into the grave marked room and saw a black haired man on the ground foam come out of his mouth he saw the bottles of medication scattered on the ground. Spirit read the labels. "Oh no Lord Death No! Spirit called for Franken Stein.

The sliver-haired man came in the dispensary. He saw Lord Death on the bed his suit had been removed and the only thing that remained was his long sleeved polo shirt. He took his pulse and vital signs. The screw headed man became worried and gave the shimigami an over dose of medicine to fight back the drug. He walked out of the door and saw Spirit.

"Well is he going to be fine?"

Franken Stein's glare on his glasses grew, he lit a cigarette. "Well to honest Spirit if he had taken anymore he more than likely be dead. The medication I gave him should counter the affect of the medication he took. Now the question is why did he do that?"

"Stein you wouldn't understand stuff like this." Spirit looked at Stein in the eye and said, "When someone dies some people are affected more than others. In Lord Death's case he did that because he must of thought that dying would mean reuniting with Kid again."

"Your right Spirit I don't understand, but we will have to monitor Lord Death for a while to make sure he doesn't do something like that again."

/

Kid was sitting near Maka and Soul he just sat there and watched the two sleep. Soul slept and moved all over the place moving, while Maka just laid soundly. Heh people look so childish when they sleep, Kid thought. Then he felt a jolt. What was that? Wait did something happen to father?! He bolted up and said, "Father what happened?!"

Maka woke up and whispered," Kid what happened are you alright?"

Tears ran down Kid's face. Maka stood up and hugged the invisible cloud that was Kid. "What ever it is I promise that it'll be fine."


	4. Everything goes down Hill

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HONESTLY DIDN'T KNOW THIS STORY WOULD DO WELL SO IT TOOK A WHILE TO COME UP WITHSOME STUFF. I HOPE YOU** **ENJOY! LORD DEATH IS REALLY DEPRESSED! GIRKO DROPS THE F BOMB IN THIS CHAPTER SO BE WARNED ALOT OF CURSING.**

Spirit took a look at Lord Death. He was still asleep from the overdose of pill. Never in his job as a death scythe would he see Lord Death here in the dispensary. He look at his godly meister. He did look like Kid, just an older version, same skin tone, same face and same style of hair. It was black, but the Lines of Sanzu were complete on him. His eyes weren't gold they were black. I wonder when the old guy is going to wake up. Lord Death has been out for 3 days, not even in a coma just sleeping. As his weapon partner I would've protected him no matter what situation it is. " I messed up didn't I Lord Death."

"No you didn't Spirit. I was the one acting foolish."

"Gah! Your awake!"

"Spirit with me to the Death Room. I have to talk with the certain witch..."

Arachne hasn't heard from Lord Death for days. Maybe I should pay him a call. Arachne called Lord Death through his mirror she saw the old version of Kid. "Why hello Lord Death I heard you haven't been handling your son's death to well. An overdose of medication I presume?"

"How did you know?" Spirit asked

"Remember Death Scythe she has spiders that work as her spies."

"Yes my little friends work well to get mommy what she wants. Now Lord Death how about if I make a deal with you."

Lord Death just looked at the witch with a straight face.

"Now we give you your son's body for exchange for the Brew."

The connection started to phase out and the connection was lost. "Such a rude gentleman. Mosquito send our special team over to kill the pig-tailed girl and retrieve the young reaper's soul."

/

Maka, Soul and Kid were at a place about an hour away from the City of St. Louis. Maka and Soul were eating snow cones, while Kid just sat watching. It bothered him that they weren't eating them symmetrically. He tried to hold it in but then this slipped out, "DAMNIT MAKA COULD YOU BE MORE OF A PIG YOUR EATING IT THE WRONG WAY! THE LEFT AND RIGHT SIDES DON'T MATCH UP!"

Maka just sighed and fixed the problem. "There Kid are you feeling better?"

"Yes I feel better so do you have any plans to reunite me with my body?"

"No not really first we need to find out who did this to you. Though I think I know who it is."

"If you have a suspicion then say it."

Maka face turned gloomy, " The day that you "died" is the same day the academy tried to raid Arachnophobia. I think they're the ones who took your body."

"I think that's why they sent Giriko to us. They must know that my soul is with you and Soul, but the question is why do they want my body and soul?" Kid put his hand on his chin.

"Hey Maka they're back!"

"Who Soul?!"

"Giriko!"

Soul turned into his scythe form and the chain saw psycho came. Maka went on ahead and charged at the psycho and Giriko had avoided her. A group of black cloaked people had come up and taken Kid.

"MAAAAAKKKKKAAAAA!" Kid yelled.

"KIIIIIDDDD!" Maka tried to go after the kidnappers (heh heh "Kid" nappers bad joke from author) but then...

"Your not going anywhere girly!" Giriko lunged at the meister and her weapon. Maka blocked the attack and she heard a piercing wail from Soul.

"SOUL! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine just focus on beating this guy!"

Heh heh. Giriko enjoyed this, just one more hit and these two are dead. Giriko charged at the two, his chain saw leg went through the scythe. Soul returned to his human form and bled all over the ground the grass became soak in the crimson liquid. Giriko laughed, he went to Maka and she went down like a rag doll. HA HA HA! The two are dead! Giriko felt something jab at his side. He looked right next to him, JUSTIN LAW?!

The chain saw freak fell to the ground, he looked up and saw that the two were still alive! Just what the fuck is going on?!

"Just what the hell is going on?! I thought I killed those two!"

The blond-headed priest looked at him with an expressionless face the music in his ear buds was set full blast. "Hmm well it seems after all this time you still have a filthy mouth. Well you see what happened is that you just let your stupidity and cockiness get in the way of or goal."

"What the fuck are you saying?!" Giriko fumed.

"Oh I knew a person like you wouldn't understand. To put it in simpler terms you were just hallucinating."

"You MOTHERF***ING SON OF A BITCH!" Giriko went head on with Justin. Justin just simply blocked it with his arm. Giriko went up and tried to kick Justin's face, he dodged the attacked quickly. "I suggest that you stop, this didn't end so well the last couple of times."

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" The sound of metal breaking flooded Giriko's ears. He looked down to see that his chain had broken again.

"GOD THAT'S THE THIRD F***ING TIME THIS WEEK! DAMN YOU!YOU JACKASS OF A PREIST!" Giriko disappeared in the distance.

"My, my a rude mouth will never learn."

Maka and Soul just sat there stunned not at the fact that Justin had beaten Giriko for the fourteenth millionth time, but at the fact they just heard so many curse word in the same sentence. "Kid where's Kid?!" Maka looked over the place for the stripped haired boy. Maka stood up and a pain shot up her stomach she quickly collapsed on the ground. "Maka!" Soul went over to see what was wrong with her. Maka had blood coming out of her mouth.

"Maka tell me what's wrong with you!" Soul pleaded.

"M my stomach it hurts."

Soul lifted her shirt and looked at her abdomen it was purple. Justin quickly came over and took off his ear buds. He came down and asked Maka were did it hurt. The death scythe pressed his palms gently on the girl's abdomen. Maka's face was filled with pain.

Justin shook his face in grief, "We need to get her to Stein quickly, she has massive internal bleeding."

/

Kid didn't know where he was, all he saw was pitch blackness. "Hello young reaper."

He was quickly removed from the black hole. He looked to see in the distance a figure was laid down on a stone marble table. It had a black suit on he took a closer look his body! "Oh I wouldn't be so happy if I were you." Kid turned around and saw a woman on a web. "You see we need your body and soul as one so Arachnophobia can complete its goal."

"And what goal would that be!" Kid yelled.

"That is none of your concern. Now my fellow witches grab the reaper soul!"

The group of minor witches grabbed Kid. Arachne lit up a bunch of candles a witch symbol was on the ground were Kid's body was. "Now let the procedure begin!"

"DOM NERU NICTURS VENTOTUM ABAGAJO! DOM NERU VENTOTUM ABAGAJO!" The group continually chanted the same thing over and over. A blue light started to form around Kid's soul and body. The two essences hovered to the air and soon met.

Kid was a whole being again, he dropped to the ground like a stone. "Finally our plan to surpass the Brew will finally start!"

/

Lord Death didn't know what to do anymore. He stood in his basement at his home, he slowly pointed a gun to his head...

/

Maka looked so fragile Justin and Soul didn't know if she would make it in time...

**I left a few things on purpose I think it gives it a little drama affect. something that I learned in acting club btw. so will Lord Death, Maka and Kid be alright or will fate end there days? Find out next chapter! Call me Runie! suspense is awesome!and kinda lame! whatever I have ADHD and I get agitated a bit easier, but other than that enjoy. (I'm a goofball so you might see odd notes at the end of each chapter)**


	5. Darkest Dreams

**SO YEAH THIS IS GOING TO END UP BE A KIMA STORY TO BE HONEST. SO LAST CHAPTER EVERYTHING SEEMED TO BE GOING DOWN NOW READ ON AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! *DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!***

Maka looked at Justin's face, he looked so worried. "Ms. Albarn just stay awake, Soul and I promise to get you some help." In the distance you heard faint beeping it changed from a regular beat from a drum to a slow bell. Maka's eye lids grew very heavy. "MAAAKKKKA! DON'T DIE ON US!" She heard Soul say distantly. Her breathing slowed, the pain in her stomach had taken over her body. "Soul get me the paddles!" The heart monitor went flat. Justin started performing CPR on the girl shocking her every once in a while. No response. Justin was a registered nurse, but they needed a doctor quick, but who? Then suddenly he got something a pulse! It was weak, but at least she was alive. Justin stuck a tube down the girl's mouth, a little sack hung from it. Justin told Soul to squeeze it every second, about 20 minutes later the three had arrived at the academy.

/

Death the Kid had woken up in a dark dungeon, he was hanging in shackles. He looked down to see an old midget with a pointy nose.

"Why hello son of that ungrateful Lord Death. My lady would like to have a word with you."

Kid knew this guy from the battle to obtain the Brew what his name again? Dragonfly? Nosey? Wait, wait, Mosquito! "What does that swine Arachne want?!" Kid spouted.

"My, my did Lord Death raise such a rude boy?" Arachne walked in she had the webs on her eyes showing. "Didn't that father of yours tell you not to be rude to women."

"I do not recall. Now what do you want, you asymmetrical piece of swine?!"

"Such a rude boy. It seems your smart enough to figure out the reason you're here." Kid stared blankly at the black-haired woman.

"You're precious academy is as clueless as ever! We first had intentions of taking over by getting our hand on the Brew, but some how that failed. In Achanophobia's research we have come to a conclusion that the thing we need is the power of a god to surpass the Brew. And what else than kidnapping the child of a death god!"

Kid made his agitated face. "And what reason do you plan to extract my power away from me? Couldn't you used my body instead?"

"Why do you think we did that ritual for? We need body, soul, and mind intact for our plan to work. Now I am getting tired of this useless explanations. Mosquito get the machine!"

Kid saw that the old man push a machine in. It was just a cot with a bunch a restraints on it, but something else was wrong with it as well. What was that blue orb at the top were the head is supposed to be?

Mosquito turned a crane on the wall slowly Kid went down. The old man unshackled the boy. Kid went in for a punch, but his body wouldn't respond. "What the hell did you do?!"

Arachne simply smiled, "Remember what happen to that pig-tailed girl the first time I fought her? She became paralyzed due to my webs. I have done the same thing to you though we had to monitor you every two hours to make sure the spell didn't wear off. It seems the spell itself has a different affect on your body."

Arachne had chained the boy again and but the blue orb on his head. "Mosquito! Turn on the morel drainer!"

"Yes my lady!" A blue light flickered around Kid. Electric blue sparks formed around his body. "GRAAAAAHHHHH AHHHHHHHH!" Kid had never felt so much pain in his life, he felt his own life go into the machine. He refused to let go. Smoke started to engulf the machine.

"Mosquito what is going on!" Arachne was mad.

"He seems to have countered the machines effects!"

Giriko had walked in from his failed mission he heard everything. "Drug the motherf****ers ass!"

Arachne quickly grabbed a needle and stuck it in Kid's neck. After 15 minutes Kid had became unconscious. "Fix the machine as fast as you can!"

/

Spirit had wondered were Lord Death has been. He went to the death god's home.

Lord Death didn't know what to do anymore, he couldn't withstand the death of his son. He pointed a pistol to his head. No I can't do this I can't do this not yet! Lord Death thought, I shouldn't do this I have so much to take care of. He looked frantically, he found an old pocket knife in the basement. He slowly cut it around his wrists... Lord Death felt better.

Spirit looked all over for Lord Death, he went down and saw what the death lord was doing. "LORD DEATH NO!"" Spirit quickly slapped the knife out of Lord Death's hands.

Lord Death had finally broken down. "Spirit I miss him so much. I don't know what to anymore!"

"Lord Death why don't we go back to the academy. I think Stein can help."

Spirit walked the broken god to the academy, the sun laughed in the sky.

After some time Stein came into the dispensary. "It seems that Lord Death is severely depressed. Spirit I know this might be hard, but I have seduced him into a coma."

"Why did you do that for?!" Spirit was enraged he grabbed Stein by the coat.

"It was for his own good we can't risk him being awake he's just going to attempt suicide again ."

Spirit and Stein saw Soul and Justin run in. Justin had Maka in his arms, "Stein please help us this girl is barely holding on!" Stein took Maka down for surgery. Spirit wanted to know what happened to his daughter. "Soul Eater, Justin what happened?!"

"This is so not cool." Soul went over and kicked a wall, the pain shot up his entire foot.

"DAMN IT MAKA YOU ALWAYS THINK YOUR F***ING INVINSABLE. LOOK WERE IT GOT YOU! KNOW HOW ARE GOING TO RESCUE KID!" Tears flowed from Soul's eyes.

Justin took Spirit over for a chat he explained that Kid's soul wasn't present with his body and that Arachnophobia has taken Kid's soul. "This is bad just recently we got a message from Arachne herself saying that if we gave her Brew she'd give up Kid's body, but now it seems that they're using Kid for something else. Wait Kid is alive, but if we tell Lord Death he'll try to get Kid himself even though he can't."

"Maybe it's best if we devise a plan under the great lord's nose. If we can make a plan to invade Arachnophobia and sucsussffully take Kid again then our chances will be off better.

/

Kid only saw a little boy in the distance, he had black hair and golden little eyes, three little stripes took half of his head. The little well dressed boy came up to Kid and said, "You have to stop them your the only one who can do it. Do for the ones dearest to your soul."

"Just who are?" Kid asked

The little boy smiled, "I'm you of course! Now remember what I said dearest to our soul."

"To my soul..." Kid put his hand up to his chest, he concentrated hard on who are those people. Images of his father, Patti, Liz, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki flooded his mind. Finally the brightest image of all was Maka. Kid kneeled down and hugged the younger version of himself and said thank you. The child smiled and disintegrated and went into Kid. Now how am I going to get out of here?!

/

Maka felt odd she felt a weird pinching sensation in her stomach.

Stein was perplexed at the massive bleeding in Maka's abdomen. What could have done this? You could practically hear the blood rushing in, after an hours worth of work the bleeding was under control. The crazy professor sealed Maka's wound. Now on with the issue with Lord Death...

/

In a dark pool a man stood, "Kid wait for me I'm coming soon I promise..." Lord Death held in the tears.

**SO YEAH THIS CHAPTER SEEMS A LITTLE WEIRD IN MY MIND, BUT WHAT EVER I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! SORRY IT'S NOT AS FUNNY AS THE OTHER TOTALLY MY FAULT!**


	6. Misery

**THIA IS A SHORT CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE POST A COMMENT IT WOULD HELP ALOT TO CONTINUE THIS OR I'LL HAVE TO DELETE IT. JUST A POST** **SOMETHING THAT COULD HELP OR MOTIVATE ME!**

Lord Death stood in the pool of madness. He knew his son's death was the cause of his insanity taking a leap. "Kid I promise I'll come for you."

/

Kid had been hooked up to the machine for the past five days. He was tired each time the put him on he simply over ridded the machine's functions. Still Arachnophobia kept on trying. He only hung from his wall, Damn how am I going to get out of here? The stupid paralysis spell kept him still so he couldn't get out with his shimigami strength.

"Damn it how am I going to get out of here?! I hope they come and rescue me quick I have I bad feeling this is not going to be it. My father something is wrong with him I know it." Kid wondered how Maka was doing as well...

/

At the DWMA Stein and the 3 Death Scythe's were making a plan. "From the information that we have managed to collect from Justin and Soul. It seems that Arachnophobia seems to be planning to make a weapon that surpasses the Brew. Now if they manage to get they power that Kid posses and use that to make the so called super weapon we would be more in serious."

Spirit was confused at what Stein had explained. "So what do you mean by "serious"?"

"What I'm trying to imply is that we could have barely imagine the power the Brew contained. Now if something could surpass the Brew the weapon could be unpredictable."

Marie could understand the seriousness of this situation. "So are we going to rescue Kid?"

Justin had his ear buds on full blast he sighed and looked down. "Now I've seen what they did to that girl. Now if we sent in students they would die for sure. Now Stein do you even know the location in which Kid is being held captive? Oh please great Lord lend us strength!" Justin silently pried.

A black headed figure walked in the room. "I think I can help with that."

"Oooh look Stein its Queen of Committee Chairman, Azusa." Spirit dreaded the woman.

"Hello everybody. I got word what had happened to Lord Death so I can in to see what was going on and I over heard this conversation. Now if we could somehow gather all of our resources and technology_

"Then we could use that to track down Death the Kid." Stein said unemotionally from his wheeled chair.

"Hmm thank you for listening Lord." Justin grinned

"Right now lets get going!" Azusa clapped her hands and everybody; Stein, Marie, Spirit and Justin formed a neat straight line and walked down the hall like good little children.

/

Soul sat by Maka's side, just holding his meister's hand. Maka wasn't doing so well since the attack by Giriko as it turned out she had an infection from the surgery and had been having fevers. "Maka promise me you'll be alright." Soul held on to the ill girl's hands.

"S-Soul, K-Ki-." Maka tried to say it but her head rolled over unconscious.

"Oh Maka you always like this." Soul left the dispensary and overheard Nygus and Professor Stein.

"Look the chance of Maka making a full recovery is very low if she continues to have these fevers they pose a threat. They could cause permanent damage though the likely hood of her living is low as well."

"Stein you shouldn't say things like that the girl is still very well alive."

"Not for long." Stein's glare on his glasses showed more than usual.

Soul ran as fast as he could. No, no Maka can't die yet! Tears streamed from his face and with that moment he came in realization that Maka loved Kid.

All those times she's help Kid was because she like him. If she didn't she would tell the crazy professor to help. Soul grinned his toothy grin. "Maka your such a jackass sometimes, but that's what makes you the coolest partner around.

**REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN IT UPDATED IT REALLY DIFFICULT TYPING THREE DIFFERNT FANFICS. ALSO KEEP ALL THE SETTINGAND STUFF** **TOGETHER. BUT OTHER THAN THAT ENJOY IT MAY TAKE A COUPLE OF DAYS TO UPDATE SO PLEASE BE PATIANT!**


	7. Venom of Madness

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE WRITERS BLACK I'M SO SORRY. *DISCLAMER DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!***

my head is throbbing so hard. I mustn't give up hope. I swear father and the other are devising a plan to rescue me soon. Kid hung from his shackled prison. He had a deep feeling that something had happened to his father. As he slept he saw the wings of death loom over his father's figure. The events of his funeral had played continually in his mind. The faces of despair and depression on his friends and classmates played through his head. Liz breaking down into pieces, his father had even removed his cloak and mask. If I ever get back to Death City I wonder if they'll treat me like Sid. Kid grinned, heh couldn't they have made my service more symmetrical?

Giriko walked in he had an evil smirk on his face. "Heya richy bitch! I came around for the old treatment!"

Kid inhaled a breath full of alcohol. Giriko cane up to Kid and BLAM! A knee to his abdomen. "OOFF!" Kid responded.

"Can't do much can't ya? Heh heh I loved the look on the pig-tailed girls face when Arachne used the same spell on her. She looked so stupid as hell. Like uuh I can't move my body?! Haha just like you are young reaper!"

"Foul scum." Kid muttered.

"Wud ya call me?!" Giriko went out and slashed Kid on his face with a knife. Blood smeared across his marble white skin. Kid laughed.

"Do you think I am to just going to give up so willingly? You people are fools to think just once I have let my guard down. The day will come when the academy will take down your childish project!" Kid smiled at the chain saw with and insane look.

"You call this childish?" Arachne walked in with her spider like outfit she seemed un-amused.

She came up to the boy and said, "Your our solution to our goal child. We need your godly powers to create a weapon that surpasses the brew don't you see? If you don't cooperate then we'll simply have to dispose of you. Giriko will you do the favor?"

Giriko went up to Kid and smiled. This is going to fun, he thought. He held a marker in his hand.

"I heard you have symmetry OCD this should fun." Giriko laughed and drew on Kid's left side of his face.

"NO! NO Stop it!" Kid whaled.

/

Franken Stein, Marie, Azusa, Sid and Justin stood outside of the base of Arachnophobia. " Remember the plan. This is a search and retrieval!" Azusa yelled.

Justin, Sid and Azusa created a diversion at the front entrance. Sid used one of Azusa blasts to blow out the front entrance. More of the Arachnophobia guards came in and started to attack the four. Sid used Nygus to stab all the tugs. Justin used traps to catch the brutes.

"JUSTIN LAW!" Girko came up and tried to slice Justin.

"Well it seems the foul mouth has come back!" Justin quipped.

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Still predictable as always it seem I can simply black you meaningless attacks." Justin still kept a clam tone.

"I'll turn you into minced meat!" Girko charged and Justin played with him.

/

Franken Stein walked through the labyrinth of the building. "Azusa use your Senrigan ability." Stein talked through the communicator in his ear. While using Azusa's special ability, Stein can maneuver the building without getting caught. He also used his highly developed soul perception to locate where Kid was.

"Stein do you think were ever going to find Kid?" Marie asked in weapon form.

"I'm certain we will if we don't get caught. I can sense his soul. It seems he's in a lot of pain. Azusa were is Kid to be precise?"

"Walk down the left hall 30 paces then take a right at the statue go down the stairs and then you see Kid beyond the double reinforced doors."

Stein did exactly what Azusa said. He made it past through all the guards and opened the door and saw Kid hanging limply from chains.

Kid felt a burning sensation in his abdomen. He sensed a familiar soul, was it could it be Professor Stein?! Kid tried to lift his head, he couldn't the spell had already made it to his neck. He couldn't move his mouth. I'm trapped in my body, Kid thought.

Marie turned back into her human form. She changed on of her fingers into a hammer and knock the chains down. Kid almost fell to the ground, but Stein caught him.

Stein stared at the boy he looked dead. His eyes looked glassy and his mouth was slightly parted.

The sadistic man frowned. "Stein what is it?" Marie asked.

"It seems they used a paralysis spell on him. It must of work a little to well. We need to get him to the academy soon."

The professor closed Kid's eyes, Marie turned into hammer form and Stein hung her. Stein lifted Kid up and made it back to the entrance.

/

"Azusa, Nygus we time to retreat!" Sid dug underground and went to safety. Mean while Justin was still busy will Giriko.

"You damned priest! I won't leg you break my chains again!"

"Oh really? Then why are you still fighting? The battle has ceased, me and you are the only ones still fighting. Of course a foul mouth like yours wouldn't see it."

Giriko froze still he looked around. Its true the jackass is right. " I DON"T GIVE A FUCK! YOU STUPID JACKASS 800 YEARS WORTH OF BLOODLUST AND I AM GOING TO POUR IT ALL OVER YOU! Giriko came up and attacked Justin. You hear the sound of metal clashing.

"You will never learn will you?" Justin turned part of his leg into a weapon and sliced Girko in half. All that remained was a red soul were once stood Giriko.

Justin grabbed Giriko's soul and said, "Even when you're dead your still a hot head. Now may we have a moment of silence?"

/

"Stein! Lord Death has gone missing!" Kid heard Maka's father voice yell from the dispensary he still couldn't move a muscle, but his ears still worked. He overheard Death Scythe and Stein talking about his father's attempted suicides. So this what would have happened if I actually died. My father would go in to despair and madness if I would pass on. Forgive me honorable father. Tears began to swell up in Kid's closed eye lids.

"First we need to focus on you daughter's condition." Stein said in the distance.

Maka? What happened to Maka? Kid decided to listen some more.

"... surely going to die..."

"... doesn't have much time. Make preparations for a funeral."

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS. My Maka wont' die!" Kid heard Spirit sob in the distance.

"Spirit the infection has already reached her vital organs there isn't much left to do."

Kid made a solemn promise to take down Arachnophobia with his own two reaper hands! Father, Maka I promise as a reaper to stop them! Tear busted out of Kid's eye lids.

/

So the venom that my spiders injected into Lord Death is finally working. Soon his madness will consume him then we will make our mark!

"Mosquito send our finest to Death City. We have an innovation."

"Yes my lady." The short man responded.

/

Lord Death was at the end of Death city. He threw his fists at the barrier that was his soul. He got a shock of soul wavelength go through his body.

"Geh heh heh my son's dead! Hahah! My son's dead!" The man opened an unnatural grin, his eyes were that of a savage animal.

"Die! I want to die! Die in my prison of hell!" He ran into his soul and the impact threw him across the street.

"WHHYYY CAN"T DIE?!" Lord Death shouted at the sky. He held his hands against his temples and bit down on his lips. Blood and pain began to smear across his face.

"Blood blood!" He smiled.

Lord Death looked down to see a spider. "I think I can help with that." The spider said.

**IT SEEMS TWO PEOPLE ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS!**


	8. Return from madness

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER BUT I _DO_ OWN THE POEM BELOW. NO TAKING MY POEM. IT IS CALLED DARK RESIDUE. Oh yeah as Crona would say if you don't know how to deal with people cutting themselves then don't bother to read this. Cutting and self harm are in this. **

"WHHYYY CAN"T DIE?!" Lord Death shouted at the sky. He held his hands against his temples and bit down on his lips. Blood and pain began to smear across his face.

"Blood blood!" He smiled.

Lord Death looked down to see a spider. "I think I can help with that." The spider said.

Now I think I've truly lost myself, Lord Death thought. "Spiders! Spiders! Talking spiders! Geh heh heh! Look stupid nuance my blood runs through out my veins!"

_Insanity is the word for losing yourself into your deepest thoughts._

_Insanity can only be expressed as a disease._

_Only fear, anguish, and darkness remains._

_Falling in to the pit of endless darkness._

_I have lost my light._

_Though it seems like an eternity, I am gone for a millennia._

_As for the ones dearest to me, they no longer mean anything in this state_.

_Only the plaque takes me over._

_Insanity, is the definition of true depression._

"Drink this and finally you can be reunited with your son." The spider offered. The spider began to turn into a human figure, the outline pulled out a bottle with black liquid inside of it. It was poison, to kill the death god. Lord Death grabbed the nightly colored liquid and studied it with his crazed animal eyes. Lord Death made a clownish smile and threw the bottle on the ground, "Gyahhh ha ha ha! My son's dead! My son's dead!" Lord Death yelled and ran off.

Spirit, Stein and Marie had looked the entire city for the runaway death god. Stein had picked on a familiar wavelength. He knew were Lord Death was, Stein and the other two made it into the ally way. They saw a stripped haired man throwing bottles at the brick wall. He would pick up the shards and jab it through his wrists.

"LORD DEATH NO!" The three shouted. It was too late the man had already cut up most of the veins in his wrists. Blood stained his white shirt.

"GEH HA HA! Beautiful bright crimson liquid flowing! Flowing!" Lord Death swung his arms around and the blood slapped Spirit on his forehead. Lord Death was a water fountain of blood. Stein and Spirit came up and tackled the god. "MY SON'S DEAD! DEAD! I WANT TO DIE!" Lord Death threw the two like rag dolls. Stein ran up to the god and, "SOUL FORCE!" I ball of electricity came out of Stein's hand and hit the god. The god fell to the ground and Spirit and Stein pinned him down, Stein shot another of his soul wavelength out on the god. "Marie NOW!" Stein shouted.

Marie came out and a white light emerged from her hand. "HEALING WAVELENGTH!" And struck her hand on the god.

Lord Death felt a nice calming sensation grow around his chest.

In the dark, sticky room that was the insanity of his soul. Lord Death stood in the middle of his madness, it had swallowed him whole. He felt it lighten, coming down from his naked body. The dark human like figure in the pool of madness began to show his head. Three complete Lines of Sanzu began to show on his black hair. The madness seeped down his body like the venom from spiderman. His marble skin became exposed, he turned and saw one of his Death Scythes, Marie. Marie was glowing a soft yellow color and was levitating near Lord Death.

"Hello Lord Death ready to come back?" Marie put her hand out for the god to take.

"Okay Marie, but make sure not to get lost." Lord Death grinned at Marie and took her hand.

*Back in real world*

Stein had begun to get worried, Marie had been gone for over an hour. He hoped that she didn't get lost in Lord Death's madness. Spirit and Stein watch as the two were unconscious. Marie's eye began to flutter open. "I- it's fi- fi-fine now..." She collapsed in Stein's arms.

"Woah! Stein, what's up with Marie?" Spirit had no idea what had happened.

"She simply exhausted herself. She'll be fine after some rest." Stein reassured.

"She did have a lot of trouble fighting off my madness, but knowing Marie she'll be alright."

"LORD DEATH!" Stein and Spirit shouted.

"Hello Death Scythe, Stein now let's go over and visit my son..." Lord Death tried to stand up, but couldn't. Stein went over and checked Lord Death's injuries. His wrists were the worst. You could see the cut up flesh and the bone, some how the bleed had stopped and Stein could see that the wounds were healing them selves right in front of his eyes, but they were covered in dirt.

"Spirit do you have by any chance any alcohol on you?"

"What do want to drink this early?" Spirit took a bottle out of his suit.

"No I need to clean out Lord Death's wounds before they become infected. Now Lord Death stay still please."

Franken Stein poured the drink in both of Lord Death's wrists. Lord Death winced at the stinging sensation that had grown in his arms. Stein ripped a piece a fabric of his lab coat and wrapped it around both of the death gods arms.

/

Kid still could not move his body, but he could move his neck. He turned his head over and took a look at Maka. She looked so deathly pale, sweat beaded down her head. They had inserted a tube in her mouth. Damned scum! Kid thought, he felt Maka's soul slowly slipping away. A tear had slipped from his eye. He felt a another familiar soul come in. No it couldn't be his father?

He turned his neck over and saw familiar golden eyes. The older version of himself gave him a warm smile, "Hello Kiddo the stripes on your head still look cute."

"F-father?"

**Heh heh sorry to end it there, but I thought the next chapter would sound better if I started off on this page! We'll should Maka live or die I dunno myself. Only wait and sees what I have in plan!**

**Marceline fan XD: Hey ready to cosplay?**

**Me: Yeah, but I thought we agreed on Soul Eater today.**

**Marceline fan XD: Yeah little cousin, but I decided I wanted to Kaito today. **

***Runie chop* **

**By it may take a while to update while I take car of this mess as I said should Maka should live or die it's up to you my friends.. **


	9. Death

"F-father?" Kid was awestruck. Lord Death came near his son's bedside and hugged him.

"I'm so happy that your alive." Tears began to flow from the two reaper's golden eyes. Lord Death just held on to Kid.

"I'm so sorry for being so foolish."

" Dad..." Kid didn't know how to contain his calm demeanor anymore he broke down completely, like the times when he was younger.

"Father, dad, daddy..." Kid just let out all of his emotions with those words. Lord Death hadn't seen anything like this, usually Kid knew how to contain his himself, but he to began to cry as well.

/

Stein didn't understand what was going on between the two reapers, but he set his sights on the most critical patient, Maka. He was surprised that she has managed to make it this far. The infection should have killed her off already. Maybe it's best to take her off of life support and let nature take its course. Stein went over and discussed it over with his former weapon, Spirit.

"Your saying my Maka is going to die?! Stein you're not joking,... right?"

"Spirit do you think I would joke about something like death? It will test her to see if she has the will to live or not, or if the machine has done the living for her. Either way she still has a high chance of dying."

Spirit thought of the possibilities, he shook his head yes and shoved his palms in his face. What did I do? He thought.

/

"Damned DWMA it seems that our plans have been foiled." Arachne bit on her nail. She began to see images of Lord Death in his old form. They came up to her and asked, "Arachne it's about time I take your soul."

Arachne backed up against the wall. "Wha-what are you doing _here_?! I thought you could leave the city!"

"Heh heh well after finding out you're the one who almost killed my son I thought I would drop by on a little visit." "Lord Death" came by and began to attack Arachne.

Mosquito walked in he saw his lady cowering like a frightened animal, he grinned. So that poison I put in her cup has finally worked... Dumb witch thinks she could get ride of me so easily.

"M-m MOSQUITO! HELP!" Lady Archne's eyes were filled with fear, Mosquito grinned sadistically. I wonder what the old witch is seeing... The little well dressed man walked over to the spider witch. So this is her fear coward, he thought. " I am sorry Lady Arachne, but I am no longer need of your assistance." He held his hands behind his back.

"Mosquito what are you talking about? Have you gone mad?!"

"Hm hahaha! That poison that you created for Lord Death, I noted it was in my tea. You were trying to kill me weren't you my lady? Well I noted and well I added something in your cup as well soon those hallucinations will kill you for sure."

Arachne was stunned at what she just heard, she saw Mosquito's form change in front of her. He began to turn into a familiar figure black cloak, mask. He started to walk towards her. Arachne fell on the back of her palms, she started to push herself up against the brick wall that was behind her. Sweat beaded on every single part of her, "NO I CAN'T DIE NOW!" She yelled.

Mosquito just walked over to his former lady. Priceless the look on her face. His nose turned bigger and stuck it in the witch's chest, within a second or so she turned into a flat piece of flimsy skin.

"That was rather a tasty snack, now on to the rest of my work." **(A/N Mosquito drank some of the madness venom so now that's why he seems a bit to OOC.** )

/

It has been two days since Kid was brought to the dispensary, just like Stein and Nygus explained he had recovered almost every single motor ability he had lost. Though he still couldn't move his legs quite well. Stein was surprised at this rate the venom should have left his body entirely, he walked in the room. Stein saw two of his patients, Death the Kid and Maka Albarn. Maka was still on life support, Spirit had refused to take her off the machine. Stein went over and told Kid to lay on his stomach. Kid did as he was told. "Now stay still you're going to feel a little prick on your spine." Stein pulled out a syringe and jabbed it through Kid's spinal line. It contained Death the Kid's spinal fluid, which Stein was going to test the reason Kid's legs haven't started moving. Stein walked out of the door and in came Lord Death. He had a warn smile on his face, Kid sat up and said, "Hello father."

"Hiya Kid. So how are you feeling?" Lord Death went over and sat by his son, he seemed troubled by something.

"Oh it nothing father." Kid's face grew darker under his hair. Lord Death went over and lifted Kid's hospital gown, and started rubbing his legs. Stein had told him to do it to prevent nerve malfunction and keep his leg muscles in shape. Lord Death looked over at his son's face he didn't seem to notice what was going on. It troubled him, I have a feeling something is wrong, thought Lord Death. After 20 minutes Lord Death had to go back to the Death Room. Kid got tired and fell asleep, in his dreams he saw something. Maka was dressed in a black dress and her pig tails had little black ribbons. She came up and said to him, " I never got the chance to tell you..."

"To tell me what?" Kid was confused he had no idea what this girl was talking about.

"Kid I lo-..." Maka started to fade in the dark clouds.

"Maka? MAKA!" Kid ran towards her, but it seemed the closer he got the farther she went. Kid woke up in a rush, he saw that Soul was in the room. He was holding his meister's hand and sobbing, he looked over and saw that they had taken her off of the machine.

"Soul what's going on?" Soul jerked his head, he went over to Kid's side. Kid looked at the eyes of the albino. He's all red eyed, Kid thought.

Soul stood up against the wall, leaning on it with one leg arms crossed. "The took her off the machine 20 minutes ago. They're not even sure if she'll make it through the night." Tears began to well up in Soul they fell down tragically.

"What?" Kid didn't understand what exactly he just heard. Tears began to form around Kid's face, "Why am I crying?"

"You really don't understand do you? Sometime you are a real idiot sometimes Kid. Now tell me what do you think of Maka?"

Kid looked at Soul like he was a nuisance, " Maka is a reliable, smart person." Kid felt something hit his face. He looked up and it was Soul who had just slapped him.

"Soul why did you do that for?"

"No what do _really think_ of Maka? Come on I know your not this naïve."

What could this fool be talking about? Kid thought. I know Maka is a wonderful and wouldn't think twice before helping someone, but that time she's one of the only people who could see me. Stein didn't want to help and yet she followed me halfway across the country just to help me... The night when Kid was still a spirit replayed in his head. He watched as Maka slept. His ghostly face had turned red at the sight of her sleeping so calmly. What are my feeling towards this girl? Could it be that I have fallen for after all this time?

Kid turned his head over to the deathly pale girl, "She was the only one who would risk her life just to restore me... I love her."

Soul smiled his toothy gin. "Take care of her please? She's like the little sister I never had." Soul helped Kid up on his wheel chair and put him up next to Maka. Kid held her hand. Maka please live... She felt so hot to the touch, but Kid kept on holding on. Kid saw that her eyes were moving under her eye lids. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Kid..." She said quietly.

"I'm here don't worry. Just focus on getting better."

"... you're back... I love you..." Her head rolled limply to the left side.

"MAKA!" Kid yelled. He noted something different about her she felt cold. He checked her wrist for a pulse... nothing...

"Maka!" Soul yelled a bit too late.

Maka POV

A little girl was a salmon colored dress could be seen in a dark area. "My body it hurts..." The young pig-tailed girl said. She had crawled into a ball, everything inside of her ached. She felt hands grabbing her. "Come with me child and all your problems will disappear." Maka stood up and began to follow.

"Maka don't this please."

The little girl turned around and saw a black haired boy with three stripes on the side on his head. "Kid..."

"Now come on lets go home." He let his hand out to the little girl and the two walked back to the world of the living.

**So this story is sadly coming to an end next chapter will probably be the last. One, two more chapters at the least. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Snow Cones

Epilogue

"Hey! Maka I got the snow cone you wanted !" Kid hand her a blue raspberry cone. They were at the same place were she found Kid as a ghost. The little town an hour away from St. Louis. Kid took a bit out of his cherry snow cone, and of course bit the left and right sides. He looked at Maka and smiled and she gladly returned the favor.

"Come on I want to show you something." Kid grabbed his cane. Maka looked at it with a saddened look, she couldn't believe he had lost all usage of his left leg. She wish she could get revenge for what Archne did, but soon after recovering she had found out the witch had died.

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave them alone like that?" Liz asked Soul. The two are in charge of giving medication to their meisters.

"It's fine. Its Maka and Kid that were talking about and besides if anything happens were here just in case." Soul gave his toothy grin to Liz, she began to turn red-faced.

The two sat up and Liz fell into Soul. He caught the girl and soon their faces were right in front of each other. Soon they met each others lips. The two quickly separated.

"Ugh w-what time is it?" Liz asked shakily.

"Difffer... da da da!" Soul was too shocked for words. He finally calmed down a bit and said," Its 2:35. Time to give Maka and Kid their meds."

/

Kid had led Maka into a library. Maka looked at the massive building two lions stood at the entrance. Maka helped Kid in the building. Once inside the two sat in the bean bag chairs exhausted. Kid went over and kissed Maka on her head.

"Are you alright?" Kid's breathing was a little hard.

"That's the same thing I should be asking you." Maka managed to puff out.

The two saw Soul and Liz come in with the supply bag. They knew what that meant.

Liz handed Kid three circle shaped pills. He smiled at the fact that they were symmetrical. He popped all three in his mouth. "Thank you very much Liz."

Soul handed Maka four pills. Soul grinned and said, " So have you two kissed? I bet it had a lot of tongue!"

*MAKA CHOP*

Soul fell to the ground a little fountain of blood popped from his head. Liz sighed and took the unconscious albino out. Kid giggled, that Soul never changes.

"So how's your dad?" Maka asked.

Kid turned his head around, "He's doing a lot better now, but you know depression is kind of a lengthy thing to recover from. He keeps on talking about my mother."

"I've always wondered what did happen to your mom?"

"She died when I was younger don't remember much about her though."

A tear had slipped from Maka's eye. Everything that has happened to them especially Kid... She felt someone hug her.

"Please don't cry it saddens me." Kid said calmly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Maka."

After an hour the two finally made it back outside a little snow cone stand was outside. "Kid wait here." She left Kid sitting near a park bench. Maka returned with only one snow cone. "Maka I don't mean to sound rude, but where's mine?" She smiled, Kid finally realized what she wanted him to do. Kid held on to the bottom of the snow cone finally the two went in for a lick. The two suddenly went into a kiss. Kid and Maka felt like the entire world had reveled around them. Finally the two heard a familiar voice say. "Ah! I knew it!"

*MAKA CHOP*

And Soul went down again.

**Hey so this has finally, but sadly come to an end. I had a lot a fun writing this. To all my readers keep your eyes open for a new story sometime soon.**


	11. I forgot something

I've been getting a lot of requests to make a sequel of this story! God I thought you guys wouldn't like as much as I though XD So I the question persists do I write a sequel? Its up to you all my fans to decided. Review or Pm and I'll tell you all soon enough if I am going to do so. Thank you guys so much! I enjoyed writing this! Ruine- Sama peace! **_Oh yeah would all of you reading this be nice and vote on my poll so I can get a better idea._** XD So happy!


End file.
